The game of golf is a demanding exercise in consistency, therefore, it has always been desired to take as many variables out of an individual's golf swing as possible. Heretofore, various devices such as indicia lines, mirrors, spirit levels and other sighting devices have been included on golf clubs to assist the golfer in maintaining the same position with respect to the ball and the club head for each type of club that he uses during a round of golf. None, however, eliminates the variables which are eliminated by the present invention while being within the rules of the golfers' rulemaking organizations.
When putting it is desirable for the player's eyes to be vertically over the golf ball and in alignment with the desired path of the ball. When this is properly done, the putt can be the easiest shot in a golfer's repertoire. Wood or iron shots on the other hand, require that the eyes be at a predeterminable angle with respect to vertical. It is preferable that this angle remain constant for each club that the golfer uses. This assures that at least one more variable has been removed from the almost infinite number of variables involved in hitting a golf ball in the desired direction with the proper spin, height and distance. It should be obvious that if the eyes are not properly aligned with the golf club head for any given shot, that a parallax problem is introduced which is worse if the golfer's two eyes are not in the plane of the ball's expected flight. Any parallax requires that he continually make compensations from shot to shot which introduce additional variables.